


What Does The Fox Say? (Fanart)

by AI07



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And Sane Óin, And Who The Friendly Horse Is?, Animal!Dwarves, Animals, Can You Guess Who The Fox Is?, Confused Hobbit, Did This Without Photoshop, Dramatic Singing, Fanart, Gen, Harmless Crack, Humour, Miscommunication, Parody, Sane Bilbo, This Has Been In My Head For Like A Month, What Does The Fox Say, i should be studying, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI07/pseuds/AI07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the fox say?<br/>Ask Nori, he'll tell you.</p><p>Parody fanart of Ylvis' "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does The Fox Say? (Fanart)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2eo8njo)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ng761l) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dj13ye) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=5eubdz)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=a9vme1)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dkkc5f) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2gt9pwx)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15wo4r4)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=4jlw29)

**Author's Note:**

> No scanner, no GIMP, no Photoshop, no MOUSE, no patience + no experience in drawing these guys = 'epic' pictures. Now you know why I don't draw art for my own stories. :)
> 
> Used Paint program (pixelated goodness at its best) to draw these damned, lovable Dwarves (first time I'm drawing them, especially in this style, which I've also never done before) - I honestly suck at drawing braids, but you can probably already tell. :3 And yes, Thorin is the friendly horse, although I honestly didn't feel like colouring him whole, so sue me.
> 
> And to clarify, Kíli's a dog, Fíli's a cat, Dori's a bird (more Mama Hen than bird, of course), Ori's a mouse, Glóin's a cow, Balin's a frog, Bombur's an elephant, Bofur is a (jamming to the music) duck, Bifur's a fail (cat)fish, Dwalin's a seal, Nori's the fox, and Óin and Bilbo are just plain confused. 
> 
> I really should be studying for exams, but I had to get this out of my head.
> 
> Nori would make the best fox ever, in my opinion, amirite? XD
> 
> Comments/kudos are welcome!
> 
> *~AI07~* :)


End file.
